Wings Like Ice
by lydzie102
Summary: The Cullen's return to Forks, 50 years after Jasper killed Bella on her birthday. What they didn't expect to find was Bella very much alive, and with her eyes on a certain blonde Cullen female. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_Isabella Swan died on her 18th birthday, killed by Jasper, but she didn't blame him, she knew the truth. 50 years after her death, the Cullen's return to Forks to be closer with her spirit. What they don't realise it that they'll be a whole lot closer to Bella, especially when she appears in the flesh, with her eyes on a certain Cullen._

**Bella will not be as shy and weak like in the books. She'll be more forward and confident and obviously will have something up with her.**

I don't really want to do a disclaimer, but I might as well._..I don't own any characters that are familiar, all credit goes to Stephenie._

_

* * *

_Prologue.

I could only see her from the side, but she was still beautiful. Her head was turned away from me, staring up at the brown bricks of Forks High. Her amazingly defined thighs were practically bursting out of her grey denim, skinny jeans. They ended just before her ankles, leaving a piece of deliciously pale skin on show, her sky blue open-toed heels elevated her more of the ground. Four inches of her light blue tank top, peaks underneath a grey suit jacket, that's undone.

Her hair, god, her gorgeous blonde locks. The top of it had been combed back behind her head, and into a tight pony tail. While the rest was left out and hung past her shoulders in silky smooth curls. Her beautiful face was now slowly inching towards me, when her eyes met mine, I felt it. Her liquid golden eyes pierced through mine, becoming the window into her soul and I was drifting fast into it.

God, I felt it. Right down in my core. I ignored the shocked and scared expressions of her siblings, people that were once my family, I concentrated on her as I walked closer. When I was within reaching distance, I left my right palm rest against her waist, letting my hand absorb her cool skin and spoke.

"Soon, baby."

I carried on walking, up the stairs of the newly refurbished Forks High, with a huge smile upon my face. Oh yes, very soon.

I couldn't wait, she was mine and no one could stop me from reaching out and taking her.

I'll have you putty in my arms, Rosalie.

* * *

Reviews are like Rosalie Hale, heaven.


	2. The Past

Thank you all so much for reviewing and adding this to your story alerts. This was a great surprise to get such a response only for a _prologue._ Okay this chapter is just going over what happened on her birthday, really boring, but it must be done. It's short, but the next ones will be longer, this is to just wet your tongues.

* * *

_"who are they?" I ask, facing Edward with my right eyebrow raised._

_His marble face frowns slightly, his gaze remaining on the huge portrait in front of us, "The Volutri."_

_"They are?" I question, getting a closer look at the portrait, my eyes running over the ancient architecture._

_"I guess you can say, they're the rulers of our kind. They enforce the law."_

_I blink rapidly, "vampires have laws?"_

_Man, could they get anymore human. I always thought that vampires were free to do whatever, whenever. Never did I think that something as…normal, could be a massive part of their daily routine._

_"Well, only one law is regularly enforced," he answers, shifting his gaze to me and back to the picture._

_I breathe out, noticing out the corner of my eye that he tenses up a bit, "which is?"_

_"To keep ourselves a secret, to stop us revealing ourselves to humans. The law below that one, is not kill conspicuously," he replies, his voice tight._

_I take an even closer look, focusing on the three figures sitting in huge, black wooden thrones. The biggest is in the middle, the blackened wood scarred with an intricate design in what looks like a golden color. The other two are positioned behind and either side of the middle one, with the same design on the arms, legs and back of it._

_Above them on the highest tier, are four…men. All wearing such dated clothing, and keeping up straight postures. The one in the middle, with his hands pressed against the railing, has long black hair, pulled back into a tight pony tail. The one on the right had shorter black hair, but still long, he's taller than the one in the middle, but much larger in weight. On the left is a blonde one with equally long hair, with the features of a woman, but is clearly a man._

_Further behind him, is short blonde haired man, with very familiar features, "is that Carlisle?"_

_He clears his throat loudly, bringing his left fist up to cover his mouth and putting in his pocket after, "yes. He spent a couple of decades with them. He said they have no respect for human life. However they love the arts and sciences."_

_"So they're dangerous?"_

_"Very. Ruthless when it comes to their laws," he replies._

_"So that's what Rosalie meant last year, you know, when I was meeting your family and she had a fit?"_

_He smiles tightly, his plump lips pulling into a thin line, "exactly. Don't you dare worry, I'll protect you from everything." He presses his lips to my forehead after a very deep breath._

_I flutter my eyes closed, my lips pulling up. He breaks the contact abruptly, and I hear the sound of ringing bells at the top of the stairs._

_"Everything except my sister, because she always gets her way."_

_"Come on Bella! It's time," Alice squeals, dragging me along the very short hallway and down the grand staircase._

_At the bottom the Cullen family are assembled. Carlisle with Esme at the foot of the stairs. Carlisle wearing a black shirt with black pants and his signature blue scarf around his neck. Esme in a purple, fluffy blouse and a black pencil skirt with purple open toed heels._

_Emmett is near them, standing with a stiff Jasper at the piano. Emmett in a dark blue shirt which is fighting very hard to stay on his huge, muscled chest and black pants, with a huge cheeky grin on his face. Jasper in a white shirt and black pants._

_Then Rosalie is standing furthest away, leaning up against a white pillar. Her golden eyes quickly searching out mine and looking away. Her blonde hair is done up beautifully, hanging round her shoulders in huge silky curls. Her model like body covered by a strapless black dress, and black open toed heels, with a large bow in each of them. With her expression, you'd think she was attending a funeral, not a birthday party._

_Typical._

_When we reach the bottom, Esme traps me in a cool embrace, "you're going to love this Bella."_

_I smile kindly at her, "thank you."_

_Carlisle chuckles, pulling me from Alice's grasp and directing me over to a table full of presents, "thank Alice, she's done everything you see here."_

_Emmett charges up to me, grasping me in his arms and burying my face into his huge chest, "we did have to reign her in a bit, though. You know how the pixie gets when she's excited."_

_I chuckle, ignoring the bitter and sarcastic laugh from pixie, "let's get this over with yes?"_

_Alice groans, handing me a small white envelope, "such enthusiasm, Bella."_

_I smile, tearing up the edge of the flap, and cuss when it digs into my skin, "ouch. Paper cut."_

_Then, slow motion. Edward gaps at me with wide eyes, staring completely on the long drip of blood, pouring out my index finger. Alice screams, a look of horror in her misty eyes, as she comes out of a vision._

_Before I have time to comprehend what has happened, my neck gets a sharp jab and I drop to floor._

_Through my hazy eyes, I see Edward, Carlisle and Emmett, holding back a hungry Jasper. They struggle greatly, trying to restrain him from lunging at me again. I look into his eyes, seeing hunger, pure rage and hurt. So much hurt, too much. I close my eyes, willing his expression to get out of my head._

_It works, though I struggle to reopen them, so I give up._

_I'd never given much thought to how I'd die. But, I didn't want to die like this. Dying at the hand –or rather mouth- of James, to protect my mother was a good way. This was bad, very bad._

_I felt my mind closing down, and my last thought was._

**I'm dying on the day I was born. Huh, of course that would happen to me.**

September 13th, I was born. Soon after taken from my dad and moved to Phoenix. Seventeen years later, I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I met the Edward and the Cullens. Became a game to a tracker, and almost turned into a vampire. September 13th I died.

* * *

Now, the next chapter and onwards will be before Bella meets the Cullens again 50yrs later. The prologue was actaully a future event. I guess I should have made that more clear.

**Do you want a slightly more forward Bella than normal? Or full on hard core, badass Bella?**

_A poll should be up on my profile. If not just leave it in a review or PM._**  
**

Reviews are like blood and chocolate, sweet.**  
**


	3. Funeral

**Another kind of flashback, things will be kicking off soon.**

**Disclaimer: Rosalie and/or anyone familiar do not belong to me.  
**

* * *

_"…may her soul and body rest in peace, amen."_

_Solemn faces looked on, some wet with tears, others bright red. All of them focused on the coffin slowly being lowered into a pit in the ground. Heavy rain pounding on the brown wooden box, emphasizing what a miserable day this was._

_The whole of forks was gathered, the school was shut and stores closed, for this occasion. They all had gathered round the pit, trying to get a close up look as the coffin came to a stop at the bottom, and as the ropes around it were removed._

_Mixed in with the Forks crowd, was some residents of La Push. Here to support Charlie, Billy and Jacob. The Quileute pack were guarded, not showing any strong emotion, but not being disrespectful._

_The loudest sob was coming from two people, Charlie and Renée. Both of them wrapped in each other's embrace, seeking comfort that will take years to even start to form. They watched with red eyes and noses as they sobbed fiercely not giving a damn about anyone around them._

_The body of Isabella Swan, stayed still in her coffin. The brown color of the wood, blending in with the now wet mud. After three more minutes Jacob Black, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie, grabbed a big shovel each. They slowly moved to the massive pile of mud near the grave and shoveled in the mud, the face of the coffin soon disappeared, as the grave filled up._

_Just before half of the grave was full of mud, Jacob tossed in a picture of Bella and himself when she was younger. He had got the picture printed and made a copy to put in with her. He was taking this whole process hard, knowing full well, that the reason for his crushes death, was because of her boyfriend's family._

_When news of her death had spread around the whole of Forks and the rez, he had phased, full of rage. Rage so powerful he could most likely overpower the devil himself, it had taken him three days to phase back to human._

_The wolf pack had been extremely angry and disgusted that the Cullen's had covered it up, faked a car crash and put Bella inside the car, near her home. Then along came Charlie, called up to check it out. Only to have his heart shattered by finding his daughter , mangled in a disgustingly awkward position, crushed against the driver side of her truck._

_The whole town had sent Charlie flowers and their condolences. It took three weeks for the funeral to be arranged, Charlie and Renée had wanted everything to be great and run smoothly. Everyone had helped with the arrangements and were now crowed around._

_As time passed, the rain eased of and turned into drizzle. Isabella's grave had now been completed, the pit now covered and over flowing with thin grain soil. Flower reefs in different colors, ranging from: **Daughter, friend, Bells and sister**. The sister being from Angela, who had taken Bella's death, nearly as hard and Charlie and Renée. Nearly half of the school had turned up, even Jessica Stanley had shed a tear or two._

_After everything that needed to be done, had been done, the crowd started to thin out, all heading for Forks High gym hall, where a meal was set up. The cemetery was situated mostly in Forks, but had some of it running into La Push. Where Bella was buried, was right on the border line between the two._

_Jacob Black gave one more mournful glance at the now very colorful grave and wheel Billy to the direction of their car._

_Charlie was last to leave, Renée had left a little earlier with Phil, who had stayed in the background and watched his wife sob._

_"I love you Bells, always will," he choked out, before walking off to the ready and waiting limo to drive him to the meal._

* * *

_"We've got to go," a deep voice said, slowly and soothingly running his large hand against his sister's back._

_A sob sounded loudly from the model girl, who was sitting at the base of the grave, knees bent in front of her. Her dark eyes had stared into nothingness, as they filled rapidly with a yellow sticky liquid._

_"Not yet," she croaked, "just a little longer."_

_A tall man knelt on the right side of the girl, placing his cold lips against his wife's head, "they're getting closer, we have to leave."_

_The tall man, looked up from his wife, addressing the rest of his family, "go on ahead, we'll catch up."_

_After they all gave him, anxious looks, before heading off at inhuman speed into the forest nearby._

_The man, kissed his wife's head again, "it'll pass sweetheart."_

_The girl sobbed again, leaning her face into his strong chest, "but..I..she's really gone. I..no."_

_The man, stood up with his wife in his arms, speed walking towards the woods, his nose stinging at the smell of wet dog, "I know Rosalie. Honey, I know."_

* * *

**So, I was really thinking about the girl sobbing being Alice. But, I though it was a nice twist to have Rosalie show some emotion. There will be one or two more chapters like this, before this story starts fully.**

**when you see the date at the top: 2057 you know it will be the kick off chapter.**

I honestly don't know how funerals go over in the states, so I did it the English way. Someone want to be kind enough to explain to me? Do you have a church service before going to the grave site? Do you manually fill up the grave with soil? Do you have an after meal?

_Reviews are like Rosalie, brilliant to look at and puts a smile on your face._


	4. Rise Part one

_Right so this section of the story will be spilt up, the two or three chapters after this one, will be counted of one chaoter, just chopped up. I felt that it was too long to put all in one chapter, I want these to be mini chapters until the kick off. Plus this was a great place to end this chapter._

_I also want to know, what you think Bella is going to be._

_

* * *

_Forks was its usual cold, wet self. The forests had shrunken, not drastically, but they were now smaller than they were before.

Three decades had passed since the death Isabella Marie Swan, two deaths had followed her. Charlie had died only ten years after, at the young age of forty-nine, killed in action, his funeral was just as big as Bella's. Every single person he had meet and grown close to, had turned out for it, making the population of Forks for that day, just shy over three and a half thousand.

Twenty years after Bella's death, René had died as well, at the age of sixty-nine, leaving behind Phil at sixty with their only child at nineteen.

Angela had married Ben, they moved to New York four years after graduating. Mike had gotten Jessica pregnant and they became parents to triplets, all girls. They moved after the announcement of the pregnancy, being shunned by their parents.

Jacob Black, after Bella's death, he had split from the pack. He ran to Canada and soon found his imprint, in the form of a high school teacher, Hayley Yoson. They had three kids and then moved to France.

The rest of the pack had stayed in La Push. Without the threat of vampires after the Cullen's move. They stopped phasing, and aged with their imprints. Twenty years after they all branched off, only leaving Leah and Seth behind.

Even though thirty years had passed, the tiny town of Forks had not moved forward. Everything was near enough the same, not a speck of the newest technology could be found there. Everyone drove the same beat out cars, just a couple more years modern.

The houses still had that old and woodsy feel about them, the biggest improvement of them all, had been at least two new plasma screens in each house. Other than those changes, Forks was as it was thirty years previous, stuck in the past.

Deep into the green forest, stood a house. A glass house, pitch black without a single light turned on. Nothing had changed about it, the architecture was still the same. Though years had let the house be covered with ivy, the thick branches reaching the very top of the three floored house.

The grass and weeds around had grown drastically, the front porch of the glass house being covered by it, you'd have to hack your way through to the door. Inside every piece of furniture had been covered up by thick, now grey sheets, that have collected heaps and dirt and dust.

All portraits had been taken down and packed into a boxes, that now had yielded to the years of near-constant rain. The whole house had surrendered to the damp, becoming what it was, useless, forgotten.

* * *

Forks cemetery was the most depressing part of the small town, holding just over four hundred bodies within its grounds. Some of the graves were extremely worn out, with cracks and dirt all along the headstones. Others had the newest feel about them, the headstones just a clean and kept as the first time they were fitted.

It was dark out, not dark enough to be pitch black, but dark enough to not see any words on the headstones without a torch.

Amongst the resting bodies, was a tall man, around 6"3. He was wearing a black dress shirt, black trousers, a long black trench coat and shiny black shoes. The only piece of color on him besides his green eyes, was a silver skinny tie.

He slowly weaved between the graves, shinning his torch on each one, until he reached the one he'd been looking for.

Settling a long weapon from his shoulder to the floor, he quickly pulled off his coat and picked the weapon back up, all while still holding onto the torch.

"Finally. I've been searching this place _forever!_," he mumbled, gently scrapping the weapon over the flat surface in front of the headstone.

"It's time my dear, it's your time now," he whispered in a surprisingly soft voice. He braised his weapon firmly in his hands, dropping the torch to the ground.

With a deep breath he rose the silver shovel in his hands, and then struck the earth with it, using his foot to dig it in further, and then pulling the soil up and throwing it over his shoulder.

He continued with his task with a calm face, every now and then smiling at his internal musings, "you know, I could get caught for this. Digging up the body of young Isabella Swan. Though, you're not young any more. What are you now? Forty-eight? Yes, definitely not young."

He started to dig faster, just about missing his own face with the soil covered shovel, "then again, who am I to talk? I'm twice your age, give or take a couple of years."

As time moved forward, the deeper into Isabella's grave he got. His shoveling got slower, as fatigue kicked in.

He shoveled again, the soil being flung vertically upwards, then without warning it landing straight on the back of his head.

"Bloody hell!"

The man wiped the soil from the back of his neck, and lifted his shirt at the bottom, to let the loose bit out, "great. Now this is going to have to be dry cleaned again."

He continued for another ten minutes, after one last strained dig, the tip of shovel hit the coffin, "finally!"

He began to work away the loose soil from the opening of it, then unlatching the clasps on the side. With a very deep breath, he jumped up, pulling open the coffin and landing right on the very edges of it.

There, nestled into the red padded coffin, laid the body of Isabella Marie Swan, deathly pale yet perfectly persevered, covered in a knee length white dress, that had turned grey.

"Oh thank god. I thought you'd have been in the active decay stage, obviously that would mean, I had the wrong Isabella Swan, that just so happened to be buried in Forks. Not likely that would have happened, but still, this world can be cruel like that," he whispered.

He reached into the coffin, wrapping his arms around the back of the body, and leaped up from the grave. He hovered five feet over the ground, before landing silently and placing the body on his discarded coat.

He spent another hour, closing the coffin and placing back all the mud into the grave. He snapped the shovel into small chunks over and over, until nothing was left of it.

"The deed is done, return to as was before," he whispered, as he watched the soil flatten out and grow grass on top. Just as it was before.

Sighing heavily, he returned to the body, pulling out a small vile of red liquid. He placed the Isabella's head in his lap, unscrewed the elixir, and poured it down her mouth. After a few minutes, the color in her face began to return.

Andrew Chandler lifted up the body in his arms, cradling her to his chest, with his coat wrapped around her.

He walked off into the darkness, carrying Isabella, as her jade green eyes stared open in shock.

* * *

_I know what you're thinking: Bella's eyes aren't green! Well for this story there are. End of._

_I was thinking of having Bella rise from her grave without Andrew's help, but it was more fun to write about a grave robbery._

Reviews are like...can't think of one. Anyway, tell me what you think Bella is!


	5. Rise Part Two

I really don't like this chapter.

No one guessed correctly about what Bella is, but in the middle of the chapter is a clue.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any familiar characters.

* * *

**_Five years later._**

_The green eyed beauty groaned, running tanned, long fingers through her brunette locks. Her bright eyes scanned the mirror in front of her, following her body, as part of it was out of sight._

_On her feet, were black and yellow Nike high tops. Tucked into them, were black form fitting jeans, the fabric straining over her muscled legs. Just before her stomach, was a thick yellow belt, tucked into her jean loops._

_The girl didn't wear a top, exposing the firm, tanned stomach, covered with ripped abdominal muscles. Her arms were just as muscled and bulky, and her modest mounds are held in a black half-cupped bra._

_Her brown hair reached mid back, and ending in curls at the tips of them. The strands were thick, silky and shiny, framing her jade green eyes and making them pop. Perfectly plucked eyebrows rested above them, with one beauty spot at the end of the left one._

_To see her face, Bella had to crouch down. With her extreme growth spurt, the five and a half foot mirror wouldn't suffice. Over the past three years, Bella had been growing a couple of inches every two months. She now stood at 5"9, which for a female, was pretty damn tall._

_Not to mention the sudden appearance of firm muscles all over her body. Bella had never worked out, but over the short period of a week, her body had developed into one of an athlete._

_Bella knew that it all came down to Andrew and his red elixir. Ever since she'd been taken from her grave, Drew had made sure that she drink the liquid. Saying that it will help her body to suit whatever she would be, when the time was right. It had an odd flavor, like tropical fruit mixed with carrots. It didn't sound like a great combination to her at the time, but when she'd had her first conscious sip of it, she was begging for more._

_Drew had told her that, she need not eat human food anymore, for the elixir would provide her with the necessary nutrients that she needed. She was more than happy to comply._

_She groaned again, moving to her dresser and pulling out a white, short sleeved t-shirt. She tightened her shoe laces, before running out her room and down the stairs. Not once did she trip or stumble, the elixir seemed to have made her graceful, which was a pleasant change for her._

_Waiting at the front door at the bottom of the stairs, was the man named Andrew. Sporting a black dress shirt, blue denim jeans and his prized black, shiny shoes. His black hair, laid messily over his face, ending just under his chin, with a fringe covering his left eye._

_Drew was swinging a house keys on his finger by the hoop, casually leaning against the door frame, letting a draft of cold air pass through the house. Bella meet him at the door, ruffling his hair, then making her way to the sleek red car running and waiting._

_She pushed in her seatbelt, then turned the car stereo to a 30 Seconds To Mars cd. Night of The Hunter began to play, filling the car with its bass._

_Not long after Drew slid into the car, doing his own seatbelt, then pulling out the driveway._

_"So are you ready to get your mark?" he asked, as they passed Big Ben._

_She rolled her eyes, smirking, "if I wasn't we wouldn't be in this car right now."_

_"Plus, it's about time I officially became you Beta," she added, staring out the window._

_Drew smiled brightly, happy that his first child was eager to take her place. Just like most packs of shifter species, a mark was a must to officially be part of it. The mark depended on the type of shifter and the Alpha. Years ago, Drew had been a loner, roaming the Earth by himself. So when he got the feeling that someone would be given to him, he created a mark._

_Really it was very simple, as long as the mark had a Calia Lily, it was considered an official sign. After making it, he had immediately went down to the nearest tattoo shop and had a Calia Lily inked on the left side of his neck._

_Today, Bella was going to get her variation of it, on her back. It involved three of the lilies, all slightly folded in on themselves, they are resting one on top of the other at angles. Just for the sake of it, next to the lilies, she was going to have the Chinese zodiac for her birth year: the Rabbit._

_Bella had spent months working on the design, she wanted it to be perfect. The tattoo was simple, but she had so many different ideas, it took her forever to pick one. Now, on the way to getting her skin inked for life, she didn't regret the design she chose._

_"Well after your tattoo, we need to get you training," he smiles._

_Bella groans, knocking her head against the car window, "do we have to?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

**_Five more years later._**

_The brunette sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, as she looked out the window of the airplane. He muscles ached, she longed to go to sleep, but she just couldn't. Luckily for her, she had no seats in front of her, so she could stretch to her full 6"1 height._

_Bella hated being tall, she had to look down to talk to most people, and that really pissed her off a lot._

_She closed her eyes in one final attempt to catch some sort of sleep._

_She did._

_

* * *

The night was dark, not as dark as back in England, but still black. Despite the hour, the air was still hot, in Spain._

_Andrew and Bella, quietly tiptoed around, being careful not to knock any rubbish bins over._

_Andrew was wearing black jeans, a navy blue dress shirt and his favorite pair of black shiny shoes. Her green eyes were on high alert, as he held tightly onto a thick torch and shovel. He was a couple of paces in front of Bella, walking slowly down stone stairs._

_Bella was sporting blue jeans and a black t-shirt, herself holding onto a thick torch in one hand, and a shovel in the other walking down the stone stairs. Her jade green eyes, frantically searching their surroundings, holding a trace of fear in them._

_"Bella, come on!"_

_She picked up the pace, silently jogging till she came to a brisk walk next to Drew. At the same time, they reached a stone wall. At the same time, they threw themselves over it, dropping a good sixty-feet before landing on worn grass._

_The cemetery was quiet, not even the wind was supplying sound. Their torches roaming over every headstone, until they came across a worn out and cracked one._

_**Handsome son, amazing brother**. It translated._

_"Carlos Hernandez," Andrew whispers, "it's your time."_

_Both of them, dropped their torches, letting them face the grave and began digging._

_They continued for three hours, before they finally reached the coffin. Bella jumped out of the ditch and searched her pockets for the vile of the red elixir, she found it the same moment Drew jumped up with a large boy in his arms._

_Bella walked over, slightly apprehensive about the boy in Drew's arms._

_"We don't have all day Bella," he rushed._

_"Well, sorry! I haven't stolen a body from its grave before, I'm bound to be nervous!" She shouted, and pushed the opened vile into the mouth of the boy. Color returned to the slightly tanned skin of Carlos._

_Drew passed Carlos into Bella's arms, as he put back the soil, "the deed is done, return to as was before."_

_After Drew had sorted everything out, he picked up the torches at lead the way out the cemetery. Bella walked by, not wincing once at the weight of the boy in her arms._

_Carlos gasped loudly, as his very dark green eyes, stared open in shock._

* * *

Carlos is pronounced **Car-low-s. **He also has green eyes, but a much darker shade than Andrew and Bella.

I know that 6"1 is tall, especially for a girl, but hey...

Review...please.


	6. The Final Rise

_Not long at all, but this is the last chapter before the kick off! Are you excited?_

_Sorry for the delay, school...so rubbish._

**Disclaimer:** I keep Rosalie on weekends, but have to give her back on weekdays.

* * *

Montpellier, France.

Three huge figures ran through the night, all of them with their own styles.

The brown haired man with jade green eyes, ran straight up, arms flexing 90˚ as they swung next to him. His torso is perfectly vertical and his long legs projected him ahead. They are covered this time, by black skinny jeans, his upper half concealed by a short white sleeve top. On his feet, his signature black dress shoes.

Behind him was an tall girl, brown hair tired up into a tight bun, a green eyes glimmering in the night. She has a more feline run to her, her long limbs moving perfectly in sync, she could easily be compared to a ballerina. She wore black jeans on her very long legs that went on for days. Her torso covered by a pink tank top, revealing her strong yet feminine muscles. On her feet, pink leather converse.

Behind her, ran a huge boy. He is just a few inches taller than the girl, though by far had more muscle. He darker shade of green eyes almost blending in with the darkness. His biceps practically bulging out of his black t-shirt, the poor cloth straining to stay on his ripped torso. His powerful legs that propelled him in the night, sheltered in white jeans, ran at break neck speeds. On his feet, black and white Nike.

All of them a blur of color in the night, all of them on the same mission. As they ran under Aqueduc du St. Clément, they slowed down, knowing that they were nearing their destination.

* * *

"Carlos, come on! This is no time to be squeamish!" the tall girl shouted, as she held a petite body in her arms.

"You make it sound so easy, you're acting like there isn't a dead body in your arms," the burly boy exclaimed in his deep voice, with a slight accent.

The girl rolled her eyes and gently placed the body down on the soil, "just remember, you were this dead body, five years ago!"

The boy shuddered, shaking his head at the thought. The action looked ridiculous on his huge frame, yet it seemed natural for the boy to do.

Mumbles were heard behind the both of them, then a pale hand appeared on the girls shoulder, "forget him Bella, we don't have time for his foolishness."

"Yes," she replied, pulling out a vile of red elixir and pouring it into the mouth of the dead girl on the floor.

"There's me thinking that the name Carlos meant manly, and here you are, screaming like a girl."

"Whatever," the boy huffed.

A high pitch gasp filled the air, and the three figures looked down on the girl.

Her black hair reach her mid back, it was greasy and disheveled, but framed her face nicely. Fear was present in the girls' dark green eyes, as she started out of focus at her new family.

The eldest of the three picked her up effortlessly and began the trek to their final destination, in France.

"Don't fear little one, we're your new family. Welcome, Adele."

* * *

"Are you crazy?" The boy shouted at his father.

"I know this is a hard thing for you to process, but it's about time," the elder figure responded coolly.

The boy looked around at his family, golden eyes scanning the faces as they all stood strongly, "none of you have any objections?"

Their thoughts were answer enough, the boy huffed, clearly angered at not getting his way, "so that's it?"

The playful one in the family smirked, "that's it."

The blonde father figure lets a small smile out, "to be closer, we return."

* * *

_Bam!_

_Adele has the same shade of green that Carlos has, very dark. Anyone want to share their theories about the eye situation? Why do you think that Carlos and Adele, don't have the same shade as Andrew and Bella?_

_I have a rant on my profile about Twilight, if you want to waste your time reading it._

Review!

Also the next chapter will take longer, seeing as I'm trying to make them full length. (My def of full length.)


	7. Mate

**Whoop! Kick off shall we?**

Might not be really dramatic and exciting as I make it seem, but I'm pretty happy. Longest chapter...1,919 words, excluding my author notes. So enjoy. **_Also if you want to see how my characters look, on my profile, they is a link to my Tumblr account for this story, with pics and info._  
**

* * *

_**2057**_

For the first time in half a century, the huge clearing deep in the forest, was bright with artificial light. For the first time in fifty years, the clearing was alive with sound, from the constant shifting, hammering and swiping.

The once abandoned three story house, was glowing brightly. The night was dark, as it was early in the morning. Every room in the glass house was lit by hundreds of candles, the light all gathered in a straight line, and shot out of every window. The grass around the house, had turned a bright gold, and particles in the air hovered in lines above it.

The sky was foggy, the moon could barely get through its thickness. What did the reach the Earth, shone on the house. The mixture of moonlight, candles and fog, added a soothingly eerie feel to the house. It almost looked as if the house had risen out the ground, and the Ivy clinging the walls only added to the effect.

Some of the walls of the house, had cracked, some minor and some huge. The white paint that covered the house, had faded into grey and brightened into yellow, in some places. The huge ceiling length mirrors and glazed over with numerous stains. The wooden porch had been soiled with buckets of rain water, and was deeply damp in small patches.

In the kitchen, a medium average sized woman stood. She had dark brown hair that reach mid back and curled at the ends. Her pale skin glowed in the light of the candles. She moved around at a fast pace, the huge pile of pans and cutlery disappearing quickly. She had small smile on her face and her dark eyes glowed.

In the library, a tall blonde man stood, sweeping off dust and dirt from the shelves. His hair was tightly slicked back and held a glossy tone to it. He moved slowly, taking his time. Every now and then, he'd stumble on a book that brought back memories and made a smile appear on his face.

Outside, on the roof was a blonde woman and dark haired man. The man wore a cheeky grin, as he held onto a bucket filled with plaster. The woman then spreads it on the cracks on the roof and slightly lower down. The streaks were smooth and even every time.

The quietest of the family, was cooped up in his bedroom, curled into a ball in the corner. He eyes are closed, and his hands are curled into fists on his knees. His bronze hair stood all the over the place as usual, like he just rolled out of bed. His room is the only one in the house, that had yet to be cleaned. With a snap, his eyelids lifted, revealing pitch black eyes. They were empty, lifeless and stone cold.

In one quick, fluid motion, he stood straight and made his way down two sets of stairs. He finished in the kitchen, leaning inside the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, and a firm expression his face.

He sighed, "Esme, surely you realize this is a mistake?"

The brown haired vampire continued to sort out every kitchen utensil imaginable. She ignored him and started to hum softly to herself. The boy scowled, jaw tensing as he watched the motherly figure prance about.

"This is wrong, we shouldn't be here," he continued.

She stopped humming, looking over to him with a raised eyebrow, "nothing will change my mind, Edward. You'll just have to deal with it, now run along and tidy your room."

The boy breathed deeply, angry frustration following out his mouth, "we won't be staying here long. Once everyone realizes that I was right. Until then, I refuse to help with this remodeling."

The woman didn't reply, she walked over to a box in the middle of the room. She tore it open with her long finger nail, and pick out all sorts of cleaning products, then started placing them in the cupboards under the two sinks.

"You shouldn't bother with those Esme. We'll be here only a week, three maximum," he said casually.

Again no reply and the boy was stunned at the fact that his mother, was purposely ignoring him. Even her thoughts were filled with her husband and singing a song that matched her humming.

The boy turned to leave, the left of his body facing the other side of the house, "you'll see. All of you will."

The woman stopped humming, "that's nice Edward," she said spacey, not paying attention to anything around her.

The boy scoffed and made his way to the front door, jumped down the porch steps and turned to face the roof.

"Rosalie," he started, but stopped after being cut off.

"Yes I want to be here, Edward. No I don't want to go back Alaska," the blonde replied bored, as she continued to plaster over cracks on the face of the house.

"What about you…,"

"I agree with Rose, bro. I'm staying here, it's where we belong," a deep voice cut him off again.

The bronze haired boy winced at the determination in both their voices, and the fact that he was twice stopped in mid sentence.

He stormed into the house, not even bothering to have a talk with his father figure. He knew his answer, he heard it in his thoughts. For now, the bronze haired boy was defeated. That fact didn't sit well with him.

* * *

_Five weeks later._

Forks high was buzzing with excitement. News had travelled round, that a new family were going to grace the town with their presence. So far, this year had been great for the students, first the Cullens' arrive and spark interest. Second, a new family is again arriving.

All the town had to go on was that the father, Mr. Chandler, was going to be teaching AP English. He had three children, who were all going to be attending the school.

Every was excited, everyone but a small family called the Cullens'.

The two boys and one girl, couldn't care less about it. Nothing interested them, besides the new curriculum and things to study in their classes. For decades they had to learn the same things over and over again, during their many times through their schooling years. Now with new things discovered and added to graduate, they had something to focus on.

Not much, but something.

* * *

"I want that one!" A young, bubbly girl sang.

She skipped happily around the car dealership, spinning in sorts of patterns, as she gracefully dodged small shiny cars.

Four people groaned, three of them her family, and the other the sales assistant. This had been happening for three hours, the young girl just simply couldn't decide which shiny, sleek car she wanted.

First she had set her eyes on a red Audi, claiming that she wanted it, as soon as she stepped into the building. While the father figure was in the process of signing for it, she spotted a blue Audi but a different model, that won over her heart. So the process of signing started again with her new choice, then she found a small silver Audi TT, that for sure she wanted.

That's what the last three hours consisted of. Her two siblings were on the verge of throttling their younger sister out the dealership, though deep down, they both knew they wouldn't harm their sister. No matter how much her indecision was annoying them, and their father.

The father figure had enough, he strode with purpose up to his youngest child, picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, "I know this is a tough choice, but right now I think our assistant would like to seal a deal."

He walked into the main building, passing the assistant and signing the contract, for the silver Audi TT.

The second eldest sibling boomed, "finally!" He threw his hands in the air, the left one coming to a rest on his older sisters shoulder, as she stood next to him. She was staring off in the direction of the main street.

The youngest sibling struggled on her fathers' shoulder, as she pouted deeply, "no! I want it in green!"

The assistant looked at the father figure, "green is currently out of stock at the moment."

"Daddy!" The girl moaned.

The man sighed, "can you have it delivered at this address, when one is available?"

The assistant nodded quickly, gathering all the papers, and stapling them together, "yes sir, thank you for doing business.

After three and a half hours, the family finally exited the dealership, with the youngest skipping happily off to the family car. They all got in, all except one, the eldest child.

Her brother opened the window, "Bells? What's up?"

The girl didn't answer, she just stared across the street. Her mouth hung open, her green eyes sparkled and her breathing turned rapid. She was frozen in mid step, one foot in front of the other.

The father figure recognized her expression, rushing out of the car and straight to her side. Her wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, braising himself as his daughter started to struggle to break free.

A deep rumbling rose in her chest, her nails grew four inches and she furiously scratched at her fathers' hands, bringing up red streaks on the skin. Her pupils contracted, shrinking into thin lines.

Silver highlighted streaks arose in her hair, shining bright as her hair grew to just below her waist. Her body temperature rose, and she thrashed about harder. Her canines grew and sharpened.

"Carlos! Open your side of the door, when I say," the man shouted, attracting the attention of people stood near, who decided to stop and watch. Her blocked their view of the girls changes.

The huge boy staring scared in the car, grasped the door handle tightly. The youngest girl was curled up to his side, his other arm around her.

"Now!"

The door open, the man threw his daughter in, then sped to the drivers' side, buckling in and speeding off. Inside the girl shrieking turned into high hisses as her brother, tried to hold her down.

She hunched over, the back of her white blouse tearing in half, her spine seemingly growing. Her jeans tore at the thighs, and her whole body started to grow silver patches of hair.

"God! Dad, she's going to phase right now!" the boy shouted, edging to the other side of the car, curling around his younger sister, as she sobbed in fear.

The father sped up, weaving in and out cars, honking the horn back at the other drivers that did.

"Carlos, in the back of my seat. Pick up the blue blouse, give it to her, under eye nose."

The boy did as he was told, the blouse was saturated in a honey scent, he shoved it under nose.

The girl grabbed it eagerly with a deep grunt. Slowly her shivering and phasing turned into light tremors.

"Daddy! What was that?" the youngest asked, finally peeking over at her seemingly calm sister.

"Mate," the girl grunted, her voice exceedingly deep and inhuman, almost unrecognizable.

She breathed in the scent from the blouse and moaned in pleasure, "Mate."

"Mate, Mate, Mate. Mine, Mine, Mine!"

* * *

**Oh dear, DickWard playing up again?**

** _Also to any Team Edward fans, I advise you don't get too upset over the fact that Edward is going to be prick in this. I hate Edward Cullen, he's the second worst character I've ever read about. So he will be OOC in this._**

**This should give you more clues to what type of shifter the Chandler family is.**

**Review please, I really want to know what you think. **

**Check out the Tumblr link on my profile!  
**


	8. Memories

_Late update, I know. School is killing me. Lame excuse, but it's the truth._

**_Italics are mini flash backs._**

_I might not be able to update for a while, I have three exams in the next two weeks. The first being this Tuesday, Math, ugh._

* * *

The model like blonde stood at the bottom of the grand staircase, tapping her right heeled foot impatiently, against the dark wooden flooring.

Her shiny blonde hair hung in a tight pony tail down her back. At the front, a thick junk of it rested in a side fringe over her left eye. Her chest was covered by a bright yellow tank top and a tight white zip-up hoodie. The woman's toned legs were wrapped up in black skinny jeans. Yellow open toed heels were what her feet were slotted into, adding to her already tall figure.

With her right eyebrow raised, she turned towards the stairs directly, "Emmett! Get your ass down here right now. Let's go!"

As soon as the word escaped her mouth, the man of the hour came into view, with a huge grin on his face. Acting has if the stairs had been rendered unusable, he sung himself over the railing leading the stairs. His large frame clad in dark jeans and a vibrant red t-shirt, came tumbling down at fast pace. Just as he was about to crash onto the flooring, he straightened himself out and landed with the graze of a swan.

The blonde winked cheekily, a small smile grazing her lips, "a seven from all the judges, could have done with a flip though."

The best like boy smirked, "thanks, I'll keep that in mind for next time."

They both chuckled and made their way to the Cullen garage, side by side, but keeping a couple of inches between them. When they reached the garage, the blonde swiped a key chain off the hook near the light switch. She tossed it over to the man, who caught it behind his back.

A blue BMW coupe, lit up after a button on the key chain was pushed. They both smoothly glided in and were racing down the drive way in under ten seconds.

"So where to first?" The boy asked, as the car exited the drive and onto the main street.

"Obviously clothes shopping," the blonde gracefully snorted, fixing her hair in the passenger sun visor mirror.

The dark haired boy groaned, shifting gear as they left Forks. "Can we not spend the whole day looking at clothes? I need the new game system."

A stunning smile spread across her face, "Emmett. You've had every single console they has been since you joined Carlisle."

"Yeah, but Rose. There's a new playstation, number six. I need it!"

"You know you're just going to get crushed in every game you play. Especially when Alice…"

The girl cut off, realizing her mistake. She clenched her jaw, eyes narrowing into slits, as she turned to look out the mirror. She watched the scenery go by in silence, her arms folded across her chest tightly.

She couldn't believe she'd done it again. Slipped up, talked about someone who she might never see again. Her best friend, her rock, her sister. Her eyes filled with venom, a tear substitute, never would they fall.

"_I can't believe you're taking his side!" The bronze haired boy shouted, black eyes blazing._

_The person on the receiving end of the glare, stood strong, "I'm not taking anyone's side!"_

"_You clearly are, you're the biggest traitor I have ever met!"_

The blonde snapped her head side to side, trying to get the voices in her head out. She took a deep, unnecessary breath, leaning her head back on the head rest suited for her height. The longer she kept breathing deep, the faster the venom in her eyes receded, the faster her better than 20/20 vision came back.

Next to her, the boy hadn't spoke a word since her slip up. He knew this was bound to happen, he knew that this was going to happen more than once, now that they had moved back. Back to a place full of memories, good and bad. He could do nothing, so he focused silently on the road, picking up the speed. Speed help the blonde calm down in nearly every situation, this seemed to do the trick.

"_You're a pathetic excuse of a vampire! Stop hiding behind your golden boy image, and man up!"_

"_Me? Tell __**your**__ mate to man up, and except responsibility!"_

The boy shakily let out a breath, loosening his grip on the steering wheel, as he entered the huge shopping mall parking lot. Finding a space was relatively easy, seeing as it was still quite early in the morning.

* * *

"Rose," the boy whined, dragging his feet behind her, he pouted like a little child.

"Fine!"

The boy pumped his fist up in the air, cheering loudly in a way that the blonde girl couldn't help but smile. They exited a large store they found a few miles away from the mall they were previously in three hours ago.

Just across the street, was what the boy was dying to go into. A store specializing in the production and selling of model cars. Just from the window, they could tell that the models went _way _ back, some even from the blondes' era.

As soon as they entered the store, the boy ran off to the far right, a huge grin playing on his voice. The blonde followed at the slower pace after him, when she reached him and leaning over his shoulder, she saw a model jeep. A spitting image of the one he owned decades ago, she smiled.

"You gonna get it?" she asked.

"Obviously," he replied, his eyes wide as he stared enthusiastically at it.

Sometimes the boy reminded the blonde of a little five year old. It was what she loved most about him, even though he was well over one hundred, he had a child in him. One that most of the Cullens had lost ages ago. Many of them had matured over the past fifty years.

Something caught her eye, when she looked to her right. She held her breath and slowly walked over to the object. When she reached the shelf, venom once again pooled in her eyes.

It was a glossy red with a hint of orange, and bigger than most of the ones around it. There, sat a large Chevy truck, a replica of the one…she used to own. The one they had to destroy.

"_Enough!" the father figure of the family shouted, which was a rare occurrence. _

"_Edward, return to your room."_

_The boy opened his mouth to protest, "Carlisl…"_

"_Now." The man said, raising his finger to cut him short._

_Obnoxious feet stamped heavily on the stairs, as the boy walked at human pace, just to get his point across, that he was not happy._

_The man fixed his gaze on two of his children, waiting until the hazy look of his daughter disappeared._

_She interrupted, "yes. We'll go hunt."_

_She turned towards her lover, "come on Jazz."_

The blonde reached out and grabbed the toy truck, twirling it delicately in her hand, "god."

She felt a presence behind, yet she didn't turn, she continued to examine the toy, "she would have loved this," she cracked.

Huge arms wrapped around her waist, "buy it."

She nodded.

After purchasing both of the model cars, they returned to their real one.

* * *

In the white house, upstairs on the third floor, the blonde lay quietly on her bed. In her hands, she held a dark brown, fluffy jacket. The jacket was pressed up against her nose, the fur tickling her eyeball.

She lay on her right side, looking out the wall sized window. The forest was calm, despite the strong breeze that blew.

Her eyes closed as she let out the first sob, she clutched the jacket closer.

For the thirty-seventh time in fifty years, she wished she could close her eyes, and drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Rosalie is not mourning over Bella because she loves her, she just feels guilty about the way she treated her._

_Review please, even though this chapter was under-par._


	9. Speed

_Huge sorry! Late update, every time I tried to upload a chapter, it just came up with an error report. I've already updated this chapter twice due to mistakes and additional paragraphs, hopefully this is the last time._

_**For a picture of Bella's room, check out my tumblr link, on my profile.**  
_

* * *

Bella POV

I sat in my room, on the large red bean bag, that was facing the door. Both of my long arms were hanging over the edges, I had my legs sprawled at odd angles in front of me, but it felt comfortable.

I stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the slight ache in my neck, as my head hung off the bean bag. After a while, the swirl patterns of paint on the ceiling, made me dizzy, so I lifted my head up.

Outside of the wall window, a mixture of dark green and brown glowed in the night. The forest that surround the house, howled in the strong wind, stray leaves blew about fiercely. Off in the distance, I could see the faint glow of a small river, as the clear water tumbled down in huge crashes.

I looked away quickly, the urge to just throw myself in it was overpowering. To feel the ice cold water, wash over my body. To dunk my head under it and… I shake my head hard, no, no water.

My mouth dried up and I could feel my lips chap and dry. Without a second thought, I jumped up and ran towards to my mini fridge. After taking out a bottle of Volvic water and shutting the fridge door, I held the bottle to my face in my left hand.

All the condensation had turned into water droplets on my fingers, I closed my eyes and basked in the feel of the liquid on my skin. The bottle was absolutely freezing and it was cooling my slightly heated skin.

Quickly I opened the bottle, brought it to my lips, and drained it in one gulp. I sighed in satisfaction, re-screwed the lid and threw it across my room into the recycle bin. It landed with a high thud.

My mouth felt good after my quick refreshment, and I strolled slowly out my room and into the hall way. The stairs were in the distance, highlighted by a stream of light coming out of Adele's room.

Extremely obnoxious music was blaring loudly from her room, and I rolled my eyes as I recognized an old song from when she was human. Music from three years before I died, I just couldn't place it.

"Adele, turn that rubbish down!" I shouted as I finally reached the stairs and jumped down, a few at a time.

I rounded the corner and into the open living/kitchen area. The kitchen was spacious, every cupboard was a shade of deep red, and the table tops were black marble. The faint orange glow of the grill, was the only thing besides those colors. The smell radiating from the inside it was heavenly, I could tell it was meat, steak and other great tasting foods. My stomach growled in anticipation.

Eight meters to the right of the kitchen, was the living area. Full of long black sofa's and cushions. With three red floor mats, and a huge coffee table in the middle. On the recliner facing the forty inch plasma, sat my 'father,' Andrew Chandler. Founder of this family, the oldest one of us, still alive and kicking, even at five hundred and twelve.

"Isabella! I was just about to call you down," he smiles, turning off the TV and shuffling to the right of chair. He motions for me to join him.

"I had a feeling you would," I reply sitting into the spacious recliner, and resting my head on his shoulder.

He pats my head, "You and your feelings."

I shrug, dismissing the topic, picking up that habit from him.

He chuckles at the reaction, moving his hand from my head and onto my shoulder, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. So, ask away."

"What the hell happened this morning?"

Andrew sighs, shifting slightly and pushing the back rest further down, making us more horizontal, "Never one to beat around the bush."

"I can't explain how I felt. I smelled a scent and the next thing, I'm on fire, like I was changing. I kept inhaling the scent, it smelt like…lemon. My mouth was watering and I…I just wanted to _taste_ it."

"_Alma Gemela_," Andrew whispers.

"What?"

"To put it in plain English, you soul mate."

Then he proceeded to tell me the basics of a soul mate. I listened and soaked in what he said. By the end of the hour long discussion, I had clarity on what had happened.

**1, **I smelt the scent of my soul mate. Who, to be very honest, smelt rather delectable.

**2, **Smelling whoever it was for the first time ever, had triggered my body to start morphing. Which would have turned out as a major disaster, no one wants to see an oversized…anyway.

**3, **The scent of honey calms my kind down when in a sticky situation. Even though my taste buds hate honey with a passion.

**4, **The next time I am in the presence of my mate, their scent wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as it was before. Thank god, I didn't really want to feel like I was going to burst out my skin every time I smelled them.

The only problem to date, was that I have no idea, who my soul mate is. For all I know, it could be someone with the worst teeth, breath and body odor. They could be extremely annoying and treat me like dirt. However, according to Andrew, those things wouldn't matter to me, they'd still be the most important person to me. Great.

On one hand, I am eager to meet my mate, enjoy spending some quality time with them, after sneakily wiggling my way into their life. On the other, I'm not. I've seen what happens when my kind meets their mate, talk about sap and fluff.

Andrew himself has met his mate, and I don't want to end up like him, when I meet mine. Not to mention the overwhelming power to…well, mate with them. I had the unfortunate luck of getting caught in between the both of them in heat, or how I like to call it, mating season.

Sarah Chandlers' screams of pleasure, during the first year of their mating, wasn't exactly music to my ears. When she had decided to spend some time with her great grand-daughter, who didn't know the fact that she was conversing with a relative that had supposedly died decades ago, I had been very happy to give my ears a break. She left just about six months before we arrived here in Forks.

Wow, back in Forks, after nearly fifty years of avoiding this town. I had requested coming to life here, being the second in command in this family, I had the choice of where to live. For now.

I need the closure that coming back here would provide. Everything that happened all those years ago, were behind me, forgive and forget. Not that I blamed anyone for my death, well except…_him._

I shake my head and realize that Andrew had rested me on his now empty side of the recliner. I lift my head up and look over to the kitchen to see Adele and Carlos almost drooling over the delicious smelling spread, that is laid out on the table.

The smell radiates to me and through up my sensitive nostrils. With the grace and speed of my kind, faster than the human eye, I walk over to the table and sit down at the end, opposite the head of the table, where Andrew has just placed himself down.

In front of me is a meal that could easily last a human family of three, for at least one week. Steak, chicken and deer meat in the middle, surrounded by roast potatoes, rice, vegetables and a huge gravy pot. Each of the food shared out in three large bowls, maybe it could last a human family more than one week, possibly three.

"Dig in," Andrew says, before greedily reaching out for the nearest steak bowl.

Everyone follows suit and I stack my plate with rice, a generous helping of deer meat, potatoes and carrots. I groan after taking the first bite of everything I could fit onto my fork in one go.

"So, are we going to be feeding for one more soon?" Carlos speaks after swallowing his food, and shoveling another helping onto his fork.

Andrew smiled around his food, "Yes. Sarah is coming back in two days."

Adele and I groan in annoyance, her sharing my dislike for Andrew and Sarah's pleasurable 'reunions.'

Andrew snorts, sending us a mocking glare, "Man up you two. You know you can always leave whenever Sarah and I are going to mate."

Adele takes a gulp of her orange juice, "Well, I don't want to be leaving the house every five minutes."

We all laugh and eventually Andrew joins in. After a very satisfying dinner, we all charge out of our house, and straight to the border of the woods.

I stand facing the dark landscape, to the right of Andrew, then Carlos and Adele at the far end.

"Last one around the border three times and back…has to cook for the next week," Adele shouts, it being her turn to chose.

I crouch down and get ready, "On your mark, set…go!"

We speed off into the dense forest, in a blur of color and laughter.

Going at my absolute fastest, I dodge, serve and jump over any of my family members, trying to throw me off course. My legs feel like a blur, as _I_ pass the scenery at break neck speeds. My breathing hitches, but not by much, as I feel my eyes shining. To anyone passing by with great visions, I'd just look like a pair of eyes hovering in the air, until I passed.

I see an approaching large tree branch, as it hurtles towards me from the direction of Carlos. Giggling madly, I project myself off the ground, back flipping over the tree and land on all fours.

Heat passes down through my spine, and I feel my bones shifting, bringing along a very faint ache. My nails grow thinner and longer, and my hands burst out fur rapidly. After a while, my change is complete, I grin with my tongue hanging out playfully and charge off into the night.

* * *

_Review? Add to whatever is needed?_

_**There is a poll on my profile, that concerns Edward. Please vote. It's a blind poll, so no voting will be biased because of other results.**_

_**Bella is not a WEREWOLF!**_

___I'm not that un-original._**  
**


	10. Return

_So sorry for the loooong wait. I just couldn't find a muse for this chapter. I think this is under par, but it's still an update._

* * *

3rd person POV

The bronze haired vampire strode confidently around the house, with a big smirk on his face. His hands were curled to make fists inside the pockets of his black pants, with the white material of his dress shirt tucked in. His hair was a mess as usual, sticking up in different directions, each when he moved his hand into the bush, to smooth it down.

It seemed to him, that nothing could possibly wipe the arrogant grin off his face. Nothing could make him drop his good mood. The reason being, the irritated blonde woman up on the third floor. His smirk turned into a full blown grin as he thought that his plan was working nicely, and he'd soon have his way.

He walks out the front door with swagger, and disappears into the dark forest, for the fourth time that day. He moves in graceful leaps onto tree branches and tree stumps, in a blur of movement, unseen to the human eye, with a smile still wide on his pale face.

"Did you do what I told you to?" The voice on the other end on the phone speaks.

The blonde woman grins, rolling onto her back, underneath the red silk sheets of her king size bed. "Yes, I did."

The womanly voice giggles lightly, "Excellent. Things are working nicely."

"They better, otherwise I'm doing all this for no reason," the blonde whispers, even though knowing her older sibling has left the house.

"He will get his just deserts, I promise you that Rose," the woman says softly.

"I know, but I can't help but think that this is all in vain. You know how he always seems to wiggle his way out of things."

"He won't," she paused. "Not this time. I won't let it."

For a few minutes both women were silent, just listening to each other breaths, with their extremely good hearing. The blonde puts her phone down on the pillow next to her, and changes the settings to speaker phone. She moves her head to rest on her right cheek, on the white pillow behind herself.

She balls up a section of her sheets and rubs it against her cheek, with closed eyes. The silk felt purely amazing on her skin, it slides smoothly along her white flesh, and not once does it catch on anything and stop for a second.

Her hair is a stark contrast against the red of the sheets, and besides the bump of her body shape, it's the only thing to recognize her by on the bed. She adored her bed, it's soft and body shape yielding. The only thing that would put the cherry on the cake, would be if she could drift off into sleep. She had no chance of that happening.

"I wish you were here," she whispers.

The woman on the other end sighs, "I know Rose. I wish I were as well."

"Jazz also, I miss the major," Rosalie states.

"Tell her I miss her too," speaks a deep voice, with a light accent.

The woman giggles, "Oh she heard."

Rosalie smiles brightly, embracing the quick feeling of happiness, "I love you Alice, Jasper. Don't forget that, no matter what has happened."

"We love you to Rose. Just hang in there," Alice laughs.

"Bye guys."

"Bye!" Jasper shouts.

"Talk to you later!" Alice squeals, in her high soprano.

* * *

A tall, buff man, stalks across the living area floor, his large arms swinging loosely around, with a sad frown on his face, "Do we really have to?"

"Yes Emmett. You really do," the brown haired, woman of the house sang cheerfully.

Emmett sulks again, softening his eyes and pouting pathetically, "Why?"

"There are many new things to learn about now, you need to understand them. Plus, we can't have you playing video games all day, every day, now can we?" Esme speaks, wondering over to Emmett and pinching his cheeks.

He shrugs her off gently, ignoring the loud snickering coming from Carlisle and Rosalie, "Fine! Just don't expect me to spend full days there, when someone annoys me, or I just so happen to get bored."

Carlisle fixes his gaze on Emmett, making the buff man look down at the floor, "You will spend as much time as possible there, Emmett."

"Yes sir."

Rosalie giggles softly, grasping Emmetts' huge left arm, "Come on Emmy-Bear. The school's not that bad."

"Well Rosie-Boo, you don't have at least thirty girls giggling at you every time you walk by," he retorts, using her nickname with a sarcastic grin. "_You _don't have the regular love notes stuffed into your locker."

"I thought you'd enjoy this extra attention from the girls. You've always been a hit with the ladies," Carlisle states, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

Emmett sulks again, looking away from everyone. If he had the ability, he would be blushing now, "Yeah, well, not this time."

Rosalie untangles her arm from his and drops herself gracefully onto the sofa, "Oh Emmy-Bear. You bring a smile to my face."

"That's a shock _Rosie-Boo_," sneers the bronze haired boy, as he strides confidently into the room, hands in pockets, with bright golden eyes shining. "All I ever see is you grimacing at everything that isn't you."

"Well you see _Edmund. _I tend to only smile around the people I enjoy being in my presence," she shoots back, smiling at his facial distaste for his apparent alternative name. "That's why when you walked in, death couldn't even rival my expression."

Carlisle rolls his eyes, "Enough, children. Edward, carry on to where you need to be…"

"Which isn't here," Rosalie cuts.

"…Rosalie, just stop talking all together. Let us carry on with our peaceful lives."

The two 'children' do as they are told, Edward zooming up to his room, leaving a breeze behind. While, Rosalie snorts and sets about finding something interesting to watch.

"You did well, husband of mine," Esme sings, pulling his arms out of his pockets.

Carlisle smiles, wrapping his arms around her, twirling her quickly, "Shall we hunt?"

"We shall," Esme 'whispers,' grinning before running off out of the front door.

* * *

_The next morning._

_I could only see her from the side, but she was still beautiful. Her head was turned away from me, staring up at the brown bricks of Forks High. Her amazingly defined thighs were practically bursting out of her grey denim, skinny jeans. They ended just before her ankles, leaving a piece of deliciously pale skin on show, her sky blue open-toed heels elevated her more of the ground. Four inches of her light blue tank top, peaks underneath a grey suit jacket, that's undone._

_Her hair, god, her gorgeous blonde locks. The top of it had been combed back behind her head, and into a tight pony tail. While the rest was left out and hung past her shoulders in silky smooth curls. Her beautiful face was now slowly inching towards me, when her eyes met mine, I felt it. Her liquid golden eyes pierced through mine, becoming the window into her soul and I was drifting fast into it._

Her scent attacks me again, quickly zooming up my nostrils and I eagerly take a deep breath. God. Lemon and Lime, the most gorgeous combination, the most tasty, delectable perfume.

_Mine!_

"Rosalie."


	11. Meet A Cullen

**Do you even want to know why I was away for so long? EXAMS. Simple. I really hope this makes up for it. Chapter 11 is a quater complete, just don't expect it soon.**

**Review, please, I need cheering up from so much stress.**

* * *

Pencil held at the very top to ensure light strokes. Sitting fully on my stool with a straight back to avoid crouching over my paper. White glove on my drawing hand to maximize my grip on the pencil.

"You're right Matt, she's crazy!" I whisper to my left.

A deep chuckle, "I told you Izzy. Mrs. Swartz thinks she's a gift from God to all art students."

I snort un lady like, "A gift from somewhere, but not God."

"The best way to handle her is to follow what she says and then mock her later on in the day."

I smile brightly and agree. Matthew Lace, junior, just like me. My first friend at the new and improved Forks High. I guess he was like a better looking Eric from my past. Dark hair down to his shoulders, kept back in a loose pony tail. Chocolate brown eyes, with an array of freckles across his nose and cheeks. An overall cutie, but not really my type.

"Oh Isabella! Such a wonderful piece of art! The colors, the different textures. Smooth, rough! Brilliant work. An A!" Mrs. Swartz bursts enthusiastically, with equal hyper body language. She strokes my paper, in turn messing up my work, before walking to the front of the class.

"Alright everyone, pack all your equipment away and wait for the bell."

I send a raised eyebrow to Matt, "She just ruined my piece."

He chuckles, wiping the chalk off his hands with a wet cloth, "Mrs. Swartz only does that when she's pleased that she seen enough of someone's work. It normally needs to impress her and be utterly amazing for her to do that."

"She needs a new pair of glasses then, my 'wonderful piece of art' is something any five year old could do," I snort again while pulling off the stupid glove and throwing it gently onto the desk.

"True that." He squeals after dodging a punch from me, "Hey now, I was only agreeing with ya!"

The bell rings, "You better run!" I shout, chasing after his lean build.

Using the advantage of my height, I quickly bound over to him, dodging all the other kids in the hall, pushing over the unfortunate people in my way, and keeping a huge smile on my face the entire time.

I skid to a stop, holding my hands out in front of me for balance, seeing has Matt is now on the floor from running into somebody. I snort cheekily, bending down to grip under his armpits and haul him up, "Matt, you should look out more."

He nods, "Sorry dude. No hard feelings?"

A voice that makes my blood run cold, "Sure. No hard feelings Matthew."

I focus my gaze down, not meeting the eyes that I know will be boring into me, "Let's go Matt. Lucy will be waiting for us at the table."

"Yeah Izzy, come on."

I push him forward, keeping my eyes firmly locked on the floor ahead of me, I step forward quickly putting a few paces of distance between the guy of my past that Matt ran into.

A hand reaches out and stops me, left foot in front of right, and my right arm being grasped in a gentle yet strong grip. I snap my head over my shoulder and finally meet the pair of golden eyes behind me. Our gazes lock in stare down; I release my grip on Matthews back and give him another push.

"Actually Matt. You go ahead, I'll catch you up later," I whisper without looking at him.

He moves round to my face, placing a finger under my chin and pulling me to meet his warm, brown eyes, "Are you sure?" He whispers in an attempt to not let golden eyes hear.

I nod, sending him my prized white teethed smile, "Of course. Go on."

He stares into my eyes for a little bit longer, I hear his heart beat faster and a light blush rise to his cheeks. His pupils dilate and his ears turn a pink, rosy color. I literally see his lips turn dry and feel his finger go sweaty under my chin. Great, please don't let him turn out to be another Mike Newton.

A snort sounds behind me, rudely interrupting Matt from gazing at me like I'm the most beautiful girl on Earth...well. I don't want to be vain, but I do look pretty good today.

He lets go of my chin, and steps towards the cafeteria while still facing me, "Okay. Be careful." He turns and jogs away, his ponytail swinging madly in circles.

I turn back to golden eyes; he sends a questioning and confused expression at me, before motioning with his head to follow him. We pass through the crowd of students, against the direction of traffic, causing them to move awkwardly around us.

I look longingly back once, grabbing onto my stomach as it growls in protest. I'm going to have to eat a snack when I get home now. Who knows how long this confrontation is going to take.

Gold eyes stops suddenly as we exit the building through the sliding double doors, I stop under the canopy and watch as the long, fine drops of rain pound down on the many cars at the front of the school.

I pull the zip of my hoodie up closed, as the rain is falling in our direction and splashing across my tank top. I prod the inside of my cheek with my tongue and awkwardly look away from the boy, man in front of me.

His left foot tap rhythmically against the concrete until he finally lets out a deep, unneeded breath, "This is crazy."

What to do? Play dumb.

"The rain? It happens a lot," I croak, "So I've heard."

His tone sharpens after kicking his right foot into the shallow puddle, "You know what I mean, Bella!"

"No! I don't. I've never seen you before in my life. You act like I'm supposed to understand what you're talking about," I retort.

Just act as if he never existed before, keep it cool, and don't slip up.

He growls deeply under his breath, one that without my enhanced hearing, I would never have heard. "Don't play games Bella!"

I clench my teeth, "Only my friends shorten my name. You are not my friend! Who are you?"

He opens his mouth to speak, his slightly darker eyes boring into me, "You know exactly who I am. My name is E..."

A large tanned hand comes down upon his shoulder and cuts his speech off, his eyes lighten again, and a forced smile adorns his lips.

"Dude, we've been looking all over for you! Don't think you're getting out of our game. Come on!"

Tristan Acoda pulls an angry boy away; I keep my eyes locked on his, as he points from his eyes to mine, with index and middle finger. He's going to be watching me. I sigh deeply as he gets dragged out of hearing distance towards the gym.

I turn back to the doors just as the bell rings, my stomach rumbles again and I scowl, but my features soften up as I remember his confused eyes from earlier.

"Of course I know who you are," I whisper, "Emmett."

_"Come on Bellsie! It's soooo easy, just press the circle to cross the ball into the box," the burly frame of Emmett Cullen says._

_Isabella Marie Swan scrunches her eyes in concentration, willing the graphic football players on the field to score a goal. She does press circle, just too late, as Wayne Rooney dribbles the ball out of play._

_"I don't know why you try with me Emmett; I'm never going to get that hang of this. Why humiliate myself and try?" She whispers in despair__._

_A big long arm wraps around her shoulder, as Emmett grabs her into a bear hug, pulling her face into his chest, "Don't be sad Bella, practice makes perfect."_

_Far away on the other side of the Cullen home, Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen, snorts ungracefully, "No amount of practice could even begin to improve her 'skill' on your X-Box Emmett."_

_Emmett shifts next to Bella uncomfortably, knowing that she can't hear what his wife said, due to her less than perfect hearing. "Rose don't be mean," He whispers at inhuman pace and volume._

_"Whatever just don't expect me to allow you in bed tonight," she retorts, after he imagines her flicking her long golden locks over her shoulder._

_He sighs very quietly, turning to an oblivious Bella and smiling brightly, "Come on, one more time."_

Emmett Cullen breathed a sigh, tapping his black biro against his smooth desk during English. There wasn't much for Emmett to learn, after half a century of improving his skills in every school subject. Very rarely did anything new come up that interested him. Over the years he had become rather subdued, the whole family had. Esme and Carlisle deluded themselves into thinking everything was perfectly right, instead leaving them to sort it out, as they were grownups.

Rosalie and he had decided to call it quits after numerous arguments, after decades of marriage, the spark they once had, died out. They knew they weren't mates, just two people who cared about each other enough to try and date. So they ended it mutually, no hard feelings what so ever, and both moved on.

Alice and Jasper had 'left' the family twenty years after the accident. Alice called from time to time, but no-one had heard from Jasper, even though Alice assures that he's fine. Emmett really did miss the hyperactive, pixie vampire and the empath blonde brother.

Though she'd never admit it, this whole thing hit Rosalie hardest. It's no secret that Rosalie never liked Bella and thought she was nothing but trouble, yet knowing that she died at the hands of a vampire, didn't sit well with her.

Edward and lost it, screamed and lashed at Jasper the moment Bella's body hit the floor. No-one could blame him, the love of his life, killed by his own brother. Then he blamed Alice for making Bella attend the party when she didn't want to, she retorted saying that he encouraged her as well. This was 100% true; Edward did persuade Bella into going to the party to keep his family happy. Yet, no matter what points where thrown at Edward, he wouldn't listen and started to rebel.

How would the family react if they knew that somehow, against all logic and odds, Isabella Swan is still alive. Emmett himself didn't even know how to act, Emmett sighed again, he was completely stumped.


	12. Soft Side

**So here you go! I honestly had to MILK this chapter and squeeze everything out of it that I could. There was nothing else to be put in this, so I hope that it is okay for you guys. In this chapter we see a very different side of Rosalie and her reaction to who she thinks is Bella. While writting this I was listening to Leona Lewis' album Echo, it's the only reason I got this the way I wanted it.**

**Yes, I just had to use Rosalies' sentence from the movie Eclipse, because I love that scene and Nikki Reed totes nails the part of Rosalie.**

* * *

Rosalie was fuming; she just had to literally peel a boy off her. It was one of the downsides of being a vampire, second place to the strong urge to consume human blood. Even though she thoroughly enjoyed the inhuman beauty that being immortal gave her, the attention she got from boys who didn't understand what the word 'no' meant, drove her to the edge.

Sure, at one point in time, many years ago, she would have craved the amount of attention that she was receiving now. Back then she was immature, now having lived for over one century, she saw the error of her ways. Even though deep, deep down, her ego inflated larger every time she caught a guy looking at her, on some occasions girls also. Rosalie's vanity was something she couldn't deny about it being a somewhat bad quality.

Rosalie had always known she was beautiful, even from the little amount of human memories she retained, she knew that she flaunted it for all it was worth. Rosalie was the girl and woman to be envied during her time period. She had everything, a rich family who showered her with everything and anything she wanted, the looks that many women would kill for. Then the most handsome and eligible bachelor, was hers for the keeping.

Many people thought of Rosalie as being the ice queen of the town, she didn't talk to anyone outside her family, and if for some reason she chose to talk to someone, it was usually to bite an insult at them and break that poor, unsuspecting human into tears. As this was Forks, word got around about her attitude, and some people had common sense to avoid sending her into a whirlwind of frustrated annoyance. Unfortunately, some people didn't get the memo and found out what it was like to be on Rosalie's bad side.

The true reason behind her cold attitude was that besides from her family, no one had even bothered to get to know her. Boys just wanted her in their beds, a trophy to brag about. Not that Rosalie would consider getting romantically involved with a human, she didn't really want to outlive them by however long it took for her to die. The girls hated her because of her inhuman beauty, accusing her of going under the knife, which amused Rosalie to no end; the knife would shatter into thousands of pieces, should someone try.

Even still, Rosalie Lillian Cullen-Hale kept her head high and showed off her backbone. Rosalie doesn't take crap from anyone, she remained cool and if she needed to argue, she performed the task with an eerily calm attitude which always seemed to have a better effect than a raised voice.

However, Rosalie had no idea how to handle the brunette she spotted from afar. If she had been human she would have sworn she'd need glasses. The girl, no, woman in her line of view was shocking spitting image of a girl one her past. She refused to believe that someone could look so similar to that girl from her past, without having any type of blood relation.

She took a deep unneeded breath and leant her back against a random locker near her. Rosalie felt a lump in her throat, the kind of lump when she was hunting and she smelled blood. Though this lump was not because she was hunting, it was because the girl she spotted from afar was bringing up emotions and memories that she had buried decades ago. Rosalie didn't like to show weakness, after decades of hiding herself behind a steel wall, weakness wasn't an option. Though the blonde couldn't help but think that no matter she wanted at this moment, she wasn't going to get. She was going to lose it and she had no power on Earth that could stop it.

"Impossible," She whispers, running her left hand through her long, golden locks.

She kept her eye trained on the brunette hair of her past, if she had a beating heart; Rosalie thought that at this moment it would be thumping away against her ribcage. The fragile organ that had stopped working nearly a century ago, would somehow rip out of its venom covered bindings and escape up her throat. Rosalie takes in the girls' tanned skin, looking as smooth as chocolate. The height of the girl, taller than herself, taller than anyone in her family.

"It can't be her, too many differences," Rosalie states, "but too many similarities to _not_ be her."

She groans quietly, her face contorting into an expression in indecision, and frustrated pain. "How is this even possible?"

Then, like the flick of a switch, for the first time in thirty years, Rosalie let her walls down, her eyes quickly chasing the patterns on the white floor with her head hung. She felt her breathing pick up, desperately trying to gather as much unneeded air a possible in hope of calming herself down. Looking up to the white ceiling with bits a plaster chipping away, she sniffed, half-heartedly tossing her hair over her shoulders, before giving up and bowing her head down again with a tortured expression.

Then Rosalie felt it, in her eyes, the wetness of her venom. Her tears that she'd never be able to shed, because for some reason vampires didn't have access to the luxury of crying. That thought made the river of venom in her eyes flow even faster, until Rosalie couldn't see anything, just the fluid of her venom that glazed over her vision.

Her body began heaving, and she wrapped her arms around herself, she knew what was about to happen, and she didn't want it to. The bell had rung while she was caught up in her thoughts, so she was all alone in the hallway, with no-one around to see her break down. No-one to see her at her most vulnerable, and she felt lonely. The loneliest she ever felt, when she needed someone the most, she didn't have anyone. Her husband of more than two decades had spilt with her mutually. Her mother and father figure had tried to keep a strong front but the family was too torn apart. Her youngest 'brother' had gone crazy near enough to the point of a nomad, just without the drinking the blood a human part. Jasper had been forced to leave the family after a bad run in with Edward and Alice went along with him. Even the pixie couldn't handle the death of her best friend and had run away from it all.

Rosalie slowly slid her body down the locker, until she sat on the ground. Her mouth opened wide in a noiseless sob, the only sound a choked and strangled noise as she placed her knees under her chin, with her arms still wrapped tightly around her. She was too distraught to let a sob out, too pained to scream out years of emotional stress.

"_Thank you Rosalie."_

She groaned loudly, pushing her head hard against the locker she leant on. She returned her head to her knees, as she let the first sob up out of her burning throat.

"_Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it. I'm not going soft."_

Rosalie felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, and a hand pushing her head into a rock hard chest. She smelt the scent of pine and knew who it was straight away. "Emmett."

"Hush honey. Let it out, give into it," he replies, drawing soothing circles on her shoulder blades.

She did, one of her hands gripping on Emmett like her was an anchor, keeping her alive, tearing small rips and holes into the soft fabric of his top.

"_No wonder Alice insists on dressing you in the mornings," Rosalie states, stroking a red comb through Bella's brown hair._

"_I am not incapable of choosing my own clothing," Bella groans, "I just don't see why Alice thinks that I need to dress like I'm going to prom everyday."_

"_There is no harm in taking care of yourself in the mornings Bella. Despite how much I hate to admit this, you do have a pretty good figure Bella. You just hide it too much, baggy clothes, colors that don't match your skin tone. Be happy that Alice and I want to help you." Rosalie combs her Bella's hair behind her head into a tight ponytail._

_Bella snorts, pointing to the hideous blue cast on her foot, "Well I bet Alice is pleased that because of this disgusting thing, I'm going to have to wear skirts."_

"_Of course she's not pleased Bella!" Rosalie sneers, pulling the ponytail a little tighter than necessary. "She's not pleased because the only way for you to wear any type of clothing she chose, was for you to be injured." _

_Bella sighs, "Of course. Sorry. I did walk into that situation."_

"_Yes, you did. Though it's not entirely your fault that you had a psychopath vampire hunting you down." She shrugs, wrapping the ponytail into a tight bun with single strands hanging loose._

_Her voice turns into a soft almost embarrassed, "Are you mad at me? Do you hate me? For putting your family in danger?"_

_A pause, "Yes. I'd be mad at anyone that put my family's life and mine in danger, not just you in specifically."_

"_So you hate me?" Bella says slowly, fearing the reaction from the blonde goddess._

"_I don't hate you; I don't particularly like you but…" She replies, her voice turning to a whisper at the end._

"_Well I am a magnet for trouble. I wouldn't expect you to."_

_Rosalie for a spilt second let the corners of her mouth lift into a slight smile, before wiping it off her face, "You're done. Alice will be here soon to dress you."_

"_Again, thank you." Bella smiles._

_Rosalie is quite for a moment, "Again, don't mention it." She strides over to the open door, nodding at Alice as she bounces up the stairs, her arms full of clothes._

_The blonde passes her on the stairs, "She's all yours. Alice."_

_Alice places a small, cold hand on her arm and smiles before jumping up the last step and into Bella's room._

_Rosalie continued the walk down and out the front door, she slides into her BMW and drives away to the voice of Bella talking to Alice, as she drives out of ear-shot._

"_Wait, so if Esme was supposed to help me today…that means that Rosalie came on her own free will? Why would she do that if she wasn't forced to?"_

"_Rose works in mysterious ways Bella. You're going to have to get used to that. She means well, that's all that matters."_

Rosalie tightens her anchor grip on Emmett as whimper tears through her, "She was so young." She closes her eyes tighter and shuffles until her head is tucked under Emmett's chin.

* * *

**Also, the votes for what happens to Edward are in! You're not going to see them yet, so have a fun wait!**

**Review please.**

_**OVER AND OUT!**_

_**p.s: Brittany and Santana from glee are amazing.**_

_***STANDS TO ATTENTION.***_


End file.
